Roadie
Ein Roadie ist ein mitreisender Veranstaltungstechniker bei Live-Auftritten von Musikern und Musikgruppen auf Tournee. Roadies sind für den Auf- und Abbau von Musikinstrumenten und Verstärkern sowie von Lautsprecher- („PA“) und Lichtanlagen zuständig. Auch der Auf- und Abbau von Bühnendekoration kann zu ihren Aufgaben gehören. Nach den Auftritten der Künstler verladen die Roadies das Material, meist mit der Unterstützung von vor Ort angeworbenen Hilfskräften '' (Stagehands), auf Lastkraftwagen '' (Trucks), um es vor dem nächsten Auftritt an einem anderen Ort wieder zu entladen und dort erneut aufzubauen. Falls mehrere Roadies für die Erledigung dieser Aufgaben benötigt werden, wird deren Teamleiter als Roadmanager bezeichnet. Der Begriff Roadie ist vom englischen Wort Road (Straße) abgeleitet. Er verdeutlicht, dass Roadies einen Großteil ihres Berufslebens auf Reisen verbringen. Sie reisen häufig den Künstlern voraus, um vor den Veranstaltungen rechtzeitig den Aufbau erledigen zu können. Viele Roadies übernachten auf Tourneen während der Fahrt in besonders eingerichteten Reisebussen, den Nightlinern. Berufsbild Das Berufsbild des ''Roadies ist, ähnlich wie das des Cowboys, oft Gegenstand romantisierender Verklärung. Diese Idealisierung verstellt manchmal den Blick auf die Realität des Roadie-Lebens, das mit unregelmäßigen (jedoch überwiegend langen) Arbeitszeiten, körperlich teilweise extrem belastender Arbeit, ungesunder Ernährung und oft langer Trennung von Freunden und Familie verbunden ist. Früher wurde man Roadie, indem man vom Elektriker, Radio- und Fernsehtechniker oder anderen technischen (oder nicht technischen) Berufen quer einstieg. Meist wurde aus Hobby Leidenschaft und später ein Beruf. In Deutschland wurde Ende der 1990er-Jahre der Ausbildungsberuf Fachkraft für Veranstaltungstechnik geschaffen. Somit wurde erstmalig in Europa ein Standard für qualifiziertes Fachpersonal geschaffen und das Berufsbild professionalisiert. Die Erweiterung dessen ist der Meister für Veranstaltungstechnik. Aufgabenbereiche und Abgrenzung zu anderen Begriffen Dem verbreiteten Bild des Roadies entsprechen eher die sogenannten Stagehands. Dabei handelt es sich oft um ungelernte Arbeitskräfte, die nicht mit der Produktion auf Tournee gehen, sondern aus Kostengründen erst am jeweiligen Auftrittsort angeheuert werden. In einem Roadie nur einen Handlanger zu sehen würde den vielfältigen Aufgaben, die er zu erfüllen hat, nicht gerecht werden. Vielmehr muss ein Roadie dazu in der Lage sein, sich in einer ganzen Reihe von Berufsbildern qualifiziert zurecht zu finden, beispielsweise Elektriker, Statiker, Dekorateur, Musikinstrumentenbauer, Schreiner, Metallbauer und Spediteur. In der Regel gibt es aber für jedes Gewerk (Licht, Ton, Video, Pyrotechnik, etc.) Spezialisten, die heutzutage eine entsprechende Ausbildung haben. Tätigkeitsformen Als Backliner wird eine spezialisierte Form von Roadies bezeichnet. Diese mobilen Instrumententechniker sind für die Backline zuständig (alles was sich direkt hinter den Künstlern auf der Bühne befindet) sowie für die Musikinstrumente und die direkt daran angeschlossenen Verstärker. Weitere Spezialisten unter den Roadies sind die Grounder (am Boden arbeitend) sowie die Rigger, die für die Arbeiten an den Gerüsten '' (Rigs)'' zuständig sind, an denen Lampen, Lautsprecher, Projektoren, etc. befestigt sind. Rezeption *Das Berufsbild ist Gegenstand in den Filmen Roadie mit Meat Loaf und Wayne's World 2 von Mike Myers. *''On the Road Again: Erinnerungen eines Roadies'' ist eine fiktive satirische Buchrezension. *Der Songtext des Musikstücks '' (We Are) The Road Crew'' der englischen Hardrock-Band Motörhead auf deren Album Ace of Spades (1980) beschreibt die Strapazen des Berufsalltags von Roadies. *In Terry Pratchetts Scheibenwelt-Roman Rollende Steine tritt für die im Buch thematisierte Band ein Troll namens „Asphalt“ auf – schon vom Namen her eine Anspielung auf seine Arbeit als Roadie. *In dem Videospiel Brütal Legend spielt man einen Roadie mit Namen Eddie Riggs. Bekannte (Ex-) Roadies Das öffentliche Interesse an Personen, die als Roadie arbeiten, ist naturgemäß eher gering. Daher geraten vor allem ehemalige Roadies in den Fokus der öffentlichen Aufmerksamkeit, die die Erfahrungen und Kontakte, die sie als Bühnenarbeiter sammelten für eine eigene Musikkarriere nutzen konnten. * Ace Frehley * Joey DeMaio * Mal Evans * Noel Gallagher * Steve Hanley * Paul Hanley * Lemmy Kilmister * Dave Mason * Knarf Rellöm * Vom Ritchie * Steven Stapleton * Ian Stewart * Thees Uhlmann * Bob Young * Olli Schulz * Tupac Amaru Shakur Literatur *''„On the Road with the Ramones“'' by Monte Melnick, Frank Meyer. Sanctuary Publishing Ltd., London 2003. ISBN 1-86074-514-8 (englisch). In dieser Buchdokumentation des langjährigen Tour Managers der berühmten Punk-Band Ramones, Monte Melnick, kommen viele Roadies der Band zu Art und Umständen ihrer Arbeit und ihres Berufsalltags in Interviews ausführlich persönlich zu Wort. Siehe auch *''Set-Runner'' da:Roadie en:Road crew es:Roadie fi:Roudari fr:Machiniste itinérant ja:ローディー nl:Roadie no:Roadie pl:Roadies pt:Roadie sv:Road crew Kategorie:Musikberuf